Just Watching
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This iw what true love looks like. A man just enjoying the beauty of his wife.


The Little Things

It had bee a slow week the previous week. Bruce, on Wednesday of the week, called Diana at the Themysciran Embasy and said,

Bruce: Hello Princess.

Diana:: Hello.

Bruce: It had been slow the last couple of weeks out on patrol. I was thinking that on Friday we would go out an do the town. Then we spend the weekend together.

She was ready to say yes to the firs part of the question but was extatic at the second part.

Diana: What about your patrols.

Bruce: It has been slow. I think that I can get Dick, Tim, and Barbara to do the job. So what do you say? Friday night?

Diana: Yes.

They went out and did the town that Friday night then preceeded to spend the rest of the time a the Manor and with each other.

As they got up that next Monday morning, they talked.

Bruce: I am itching to get back on patrol tonight.

Diana: I enjoyed the last two and a half days but I untderstand that you have two different jobs to do.

They got ready, ate breakfast, kissed each other, and went off to work.

After working until noon at the Themu=iscaran Embasy, she went to the Watchtower and did her monitor duty, and a little bit of time in the training room. Then she teleported back to the cave. Alfred was there and she said.

Diana: Alfred, I will go up and take a bath. I wish to have dinner in the northeastern library.

Alfred: Yes Mrs. Diana.

Diana: Oh, and Alfed, pleas include some of your famous hot chocolate. I will be taking a nice long hot bath. So do not fee that you have to hurry. I will call you on the intercom when I am finished.

Alfred: Yes Mrs. Diana.

She has yet to get used to being called 'Mrs' Diana. The fact that they had been married for three years was a relef to her but it was still relatively new.

After an hour long bath, she called down to Alfred to let him know that she was on her way. When she got down to the library, she found alfred waiting with a big service that was set upon one of the may desks that was to found in the numerous libraries in Wayne Manor.

She waited for her to finish, then he picked up the dinner service and started to leave the room.

Diana: Alfred, please leave the hot chocolate. When I am finished, I will take care of it.

Alfred: Yes Mrs. Daian.

As he lfet she went over to one of the many shelves. To get to it she passed by what appeared to be a closet. On the door is was simply labeled 'Newspapers and Magazines'. She went in the door and found out that it was just that. She went to one of the shelves and picked up a couple of Cosmo's and then left out of the closet.

She then wet back and got some books. She picked up a book called " The

Aventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn," then she picked up "Dune," also she picked up "See I Told You So," lastly she picke up a very ornate looking book that reminded her of some of the books on Themyscira. To her surprise, it had greek lettering on it. It said,

"The New Testament"

She read herself to sleep.

It was a bout two o'clock inn the morning when he came in. Alfred was at his post in the cave.

Alfred: Anything big happened?

Bruce: Another slow night. Where is my bride?

Alfred: In the northeastern library.

After a shower to wash the nights activies off, he went to the elevator that hehad installed to go into the little closet. He came up it tne closed, opendd the door, and went sit in a chair directly opposite her.

It was three in the morning.

He watched her sleep. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. On her lap was an opened book with her hands folded on top of it. On the table next to her was a stack of other books along with the silver service set that Bruce knew that Alfred like to use whe he served hot chocolate.

All he wanted to do was to sit and watch her, because when she slept, it was a very peaceful sleep and never knew her to have nightmares.

He wondered what she was dreaming about. Then he heard her, while she licked her lips, mumble "Bruce."

He got excited.

He watched her for another two hours and then he himslef fell asleep.

An hour after that, she woke up. She saw himm sitting there, grabbed the afghan that was thrown on the back of her chair, and put it over him.

She then picked up the service, as quietly as possible, and took it to the kitchen.


End file.
